phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Brain Drain
" |image = Doofenshmirtz controls Perry.png |caption = Dr. Doofenshmirtz controlling Agent P with the De-volition-ator. |season = 2 |production = 236b |broadcast = 109 |story = Martin Olson |ws = J.G. Orrantia Kaz |director = Jay Lender |us = October 29, 2010http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=273138 |international = July 30, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) |xd = November 6, 2010 |pairedwith = "Split Personality" | arc= | dvd=''The Perry Files'' | iTunes= }} Vanessa learns from her mom, Charlene, that her dad is picking her up from a party she is going to with her punk rock boyfriend Johnny and she worries that he will embarrass her yet again. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is busy trying to use his "Devolition-ator" to drain Agent P's will power so that he can control him. Things get out of hand when Dr. Doofenshmirtz picks up Vanessa at the party, and it's up to Agent P to save the day. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and the gang (except Buford because he's lazy) are all sick, so they decide to make it the best "sick day" ever by creating a live television feed to their friends' homes so that they can all enjoy a day of fun together. Episode Summary Linda is about to leave while Phineas and Ferb are sick in bed. Before leaving, she asks if they'll be fine by themselves, to which they respond positively. After Linda leaves shortly, Candace comes in and asks if they are sick. Phineas optimistically tells Candace not to worry, sneezes, and then replies that nothing can stop them. Candace happily thinks about Jeremy related activities out loud, and leaves. Candace does not seem to realize that her brothers have made a system with their friends so that they can talk via microphones and a television screen. Isabella greets them with her catchphrase, and then sneezes. Both Baljeet and Buford come on, and they all cough and sneeze except for Ferb and Buford. Buford says he is not actually sick, just lazy. Phineas wonders where Perry is, and everyone looks in their beds. Perry walks past Phineas and Ferb's room. He stands up and puts on a surgical mask before heading over to his lair, where Major Monogram makes a comment about the surgical mask, and Carl adds his thought. Perry takes off the mask and Major Monogram starts the briefing: Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been making purchases at Brain Bath & Beyond. Being assigned to find out what Doofenshmirtz is doing, Perry leaves in his hovercraft. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He walks to a chair with an empty table, where he hears Doofenshmirtz's voice but he sees no one. Suddently, Doofenshmirtz swings from a rope and puts a helmet on Perry's head. After the helmet locks into Perry's head, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he can control his actions with his new invention: the "De-Volitionator" which was, according to him, "not to be confused with the "De-Evolutionator" from "a few schemes ago."" Doofenshmirtz makes Perry get off of the chair and walk towards him then explains that volition is the power to choose what he is going to do. Meanwhile, back at Phineas and Ferb's room, Phineas and the kids are about to play a video game. The first round is Buford versus Isabella. Buford knocks Isabella down. She stands up and gets her sash. She ties him up and pulls, sending Buford spinning away. Meanwhile Charlene is driving Vanessa to a party at the Danville Scrap Yard. She tells Vanessa that since she will be busy doing her nails, she has called in Heinz to pick Vanessa from the party. This doesn't seem to suit Vanessa pretty well: in a flashback, Dr. Doofenshmirtz (wearing a diaper and a baby hat) is seen picking up Vanessa from school in a tricycle with a wagon tied to the back. The other students laugh as Vanessa gets in the wagon. Back in real life, they arrive and Vanessa greets Johnny before Charlene leaves. Back in Phineas and Ferb's room, they start their next round: Baljeet and Ferb. Baljeet complains that Ferb is the Gaming World Champion and he would easily lose. Ferb runs toward Baljeet, and Baljeet kicks him. He punches Ferb, who loses. Baljeet asks if he intentionally let him win because he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Showing a pendulum duck hitting the forward button, Ferb replies, "Oh, I'd never do that," while reading a book. At Danville Scrap Yard, Vanessa and Johnny finally catch up to the party. There are cameras set up to record everything; including themselves, the crowd, the DJ, and the toilets (much to the dismay of one of the boys who's using them). In Phineas and Ferb's room, Phineas wonders who he will fight, either Isabella or Baljeet. The next round is Phineas verses Phineas. Because he is playing both of himself, they kick each other, and fall to the floor. He exclaims that he is "kicking his own butt." As Doofenshmirtz is walking Perry to Abzir's Car Parts, he makes Perry skip around and slap himself so many times, much to Doofenshmirtz's amusement. Afterwards, Doofenshmirtz makes him pick up a piece of gum from the floor to put it in his mouth (much to Perry's distraught). Before it gets in his mouth, Doofenshmirtz stops Perry, then decides it was so funny he makes Perry put the gum down to do it again. From the park, Doofenshmirtz calls Vanessa at the party, where he explains of the fun he's having fun making Perry do what he tells. He also tells her that he will pick her up along with her Visigoth friends, though Vanessa corrects her father by saying that the name is Goth, not Visigoth; and that her friends are Punk, not Goth. After Vanessa hangs up, Doofenshmirtz talks to someone dressed as a Visigoth barbarian. The barbarian leaves, disappointed that he doesn't get to go to the party. Doofenshmirtz them returns to making Perry slap himself. Later on, Perry is pushing Doofenshmirtz inside a shopping cart, arriving to the Danville Scrap Yard. One of the kids compliments on this, to which Doofenshmirtz reponnds as 'platypus power'. However, Doofenshmirtz realizes that the remote's battery is low so he tried to plug it into the battery running the party's cameras to recharge it. However, it does not work and the resulting electricity is sent through the power lines to the Flynn-Fletcher house. On Phineas and Ferb's video game, instead of seeing Phineas and Buford fight the signal from one of the cameras shows Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz on screen. Phineas realizes that he can control Perry's left arm with his game controller; Isabella can control his left leg; Buford can control his right arm; Ferb can control his right leg; and Baljeet can control his forward and backward movement. At first they start making Perry slap himself, which made Doofenshmirtz realize that he can no longer control Perry anymore. Thinking that Doofenshmirtz is a game villain boss, the kids control Perry to fight him in the "Perry level." After having Perry to jump down on Doofenshmirtz's chest many times, Buford has made Perry catch a fly and eat it thinking that it is a power up. This left Perry somewhat sick, even the horrified Doofenshmirtz finds this to be more disgusting than the sidewalk gum. Seeing that Perry has literally gone out of control, Doofenshmirtz gets scared and runs away to climb one of the scrap piles. Perry basically lets his involuntary movements do the fighting for him. Doofenshmirtz manages to grab an umbrella, Perry seizes it, and he finally kicks Doofenshmirtz off causing him to roll down the pile. Phineas claims the right to throw Perry's hat in the air, removing the helmet and it lands on the camera. They lose the signal, and everyone groans. Despite this, Perry is now relieved that he is finally free from the helmet's control. As Doofenshmirtz is rolling down the pile, he accidently gets his hands covered in glue. He lands on the DJ controls for the party, where he accidently puts his hands on the records, and the music stops and everyone is silent. Johnny asks Vanessa if he is her dad, but she lies to no avail. As someone comments on what's going on, the crowd starts to boo Doofenshmirtz for interrupting the music (despite that he had no intentions of doing so). Doofenshmirtz is unable to get the records off his hands (since they're stuck), and starts to get extremely nervous. Perry attempts to leave, but upon seeing a scared Doofenshmirtz facing the wrath of the crowd, he starts to feel extremely bad for making Doofenshmirtz look silly, knowing that Vanessa will hate him for this. Unwilling to let the situation get any worse, Perry gets Doofenshmirtz's attention and puts the mind control helmet on him, making Doofenshmirtz scratch the records. While doing so, Doofenshmirtz subconsciously sings a rap about a platypus controlling him. The crowd is impressed by this and starts to follow along to the beat, believing that the platypus is a metaphor for the things that control them. Doofenshmirtz attempts to tell the crowd that it is not a metaphor, but when he realizes that Perry has left and seeing Perry giving him a thumbs up, a cheered Doofenshmirtz continues playing the beat on his own. The whole crowd then praises Doofenshmirtz for his fantastic beat; even Johnny find this to be extremely cool. Proud by her father's efforts for making himself look cool to everyone, Vanessa happily walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek as thanks. Afterwards, Vanessa joins in dancing with the others as Doofenshmirtz happily continues scratching the records. Phineas and Ferb are still in their room and Phineas replies that all their fevers are broken while Buford got sick from lying in bed all day. They see Perry come in. Phineas comments about giving him a walk, but Perry chatters wearily on this, having grown tired being controlled by Doofenshmirtz. Transcript Songs *"There's a Platypus Controlling Me" (voted #3 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne) End Credits First verse of "There's a Platypus Controlling Me" Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Ferb is also heard coughing. What'cha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None shown, but Perry walks by Phineas and Ferb's room wearing a surgical mask. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife's sports sedan! Mistaking Doofenshmirtz for a pharmacist Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information *This is the final episode to premiere in 2010. International Premieres * December 9, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) * January 22, 2011 (Channel STS, Russia) * January 28, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * February 14, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * February 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) * March 26, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) * April 21, 2011 (Disney XD Poland) * July 16, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) * June 22, 2011 (Disney XD Turkey) * November 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgaria) Errors * Carl says he fears the smell of garlic, but in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", he mentions that he was born without nostrils. * Some of the goths that attended the dump party (except for Vanessa, Johnny and Lacie) are only regularly seen teens with different colorations. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz first has his hands on the record, he has his hands on the record from top to bottom. Therefore, he should not be able to scratch the record. However, it is shown that he can lift his hands barely. That may be the reason he is able to scratch the record. * When Phineas battles himself, the health bars say "Phineas." But when Baljeet battles Ferb and Isabella battles Buford, the health bars say Player 1 and Player 2. * Doofenshmirtz puts the Devolition-ator over Perry's fedora, but when Phineas makes him remove the Devolition-ator, Perry is not wearing his fedora. Perhaps it was removed with the Devolition-ator. * When Perry puts the Devolition-ator on Doofenshmirtz after he accidentally stops the record, the rap song starts before Doofenshmirtz starts DJ-ing. * When Doofenshmirtz was falling down the junk pile, Perry is seen wearing his fedora. But when the shot goes back to Perry, he is still wearing the Devolition-ator, and when Phineas makes him remove it, the fedora is not there. * During the song, Perry is clearly hiding under the table and to Doofenshmirtz's left. But when he looks under the table to motion to the "platypus controlling me," he looks to his right. * Linda had left to get groceries. Therefore, her car would not have been in the driveway when Perry exited his lair. ** Though it's possible she didn't leave yet. The lair exit also might have took place at the same time as Linda talks to the boys, but were shown at different times for obvious reasons. * In the closed captions, it spelled Carl's name wrong, and was spelled "Corro." * Despite of the fact that Charlene's car is a 1973 Chevrolet Camaro, the jingle says "Sports Sedan." But it maybe because of copyright problems. * Because the Devolitioninator fits Perry, it therefore should not fit Doofenshmirtz. * When Doofenshmirtz says "platypus power" his mouth is not open. *In the first scene that shows Phineas and Ferb the first S in on Phineas's bed is backwards. *At the end of the episode, Phineas is shown with one more lock of hair then normal, of corse he could've just grown for one day and then got it cut. *When Phineas asks who want to play the video game first, Buford's hand leaves the video chat window for a short time. Continuity * Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions the De-Evolution-inator ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). * Doofenshmirtz reminds Perry about blowing him up at Vanessa's birthday. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * Candace's "Jeremy scrapbook" is mentioned ("Split Personality"). Allusions *''Sega Dreamcast'' - The controllers Phineas, Ferb and friends play video games with look like the controllers for said real life games console. *''Mortal Kombat/Final Fight'' - The game-play and the background of the stages of the video-game look similar to this fighting / beat'em up game, but the best allusion is when Baljeet is fighting Ferb and Ferb is losing focus and starts swinging from side to side is usually when the announcer say "Finish Him!" and the attacker is doing a fatality as well as when they are controlling Perry, and Buford grabs an umbrella, and everyone thinks that he is going to defeat Doofenshmirtz. *''Super Smash Bros. Series ''- The game Phineas and Ferb are playing is very similar to the Super Smash Bros. fighting series, specially the announcer, and the 2D stages. A stronger reference is Isabella's Patch Sash being referred to as a "Smack attack." In Super Smash Bros. characters can use "Smash attacks." *'Bed Bath and Beyond' - The place Brain Bath and Beyond is an allusion to the store Bed Bath and Beyond *''Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'' - When Vanessa kisses Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he responds, "She thinks I'm cool!", a reference to the line "She thinks I'm cute!" when Clarice kisses Rudolph. *'Great Wolf Lodge' - Dr. Doofenshmirtz and one of Vanessa's friends mentions a place called Caribou Lodge where parties can be hosted. *''Red Dwarf'' - When Doofenshmirtz makes Perry slap his face and nearly consume gum off the pavement by way of his "-inator" in this episode could be an allusion to the Red Dwarf episode "Demons & Angels" where Lister is made to eat a tarantula and, at the end, repeatedly slap his own face. *''The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod: Eighth Grade Bites'' - Where Doofenshmirtz is playing the records, there is a "punk" with a shirt bearing the symbol of Vladimir Tod, the vampire smiley face in red. Trivia *Vanessa reveals that Johnny is her boyfriend. *Ferb is shown to be the World's best videogamer and got an award for it. *This is the first and only episode where the boys are sick. *This is one of the few episodes where Candace doesn't try to bust Phineas and Ferb. *This is technically the only episode that Phineas, Ferb, and their friends fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *Carl says he fears the smell of garlic. *This is the first episode where Phineas and Ferb both see Doofenshmirtz (not counting the dream sequences in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" and "Wizard of Odd"). *Major Monogram mentions that Perry is a germaphobe, although it may not actually be true as Monogram said so merely because of the mask Perry dons. *In the background, when the punk mentions the Caribou Lodge, Charlene (or someone who looks similar to her) is seen behind the girl with pink hair. *Phineas, Ferb, and their friends unknowingly help Perry fight Doofenshmirtz. *This is one of the few episodes where Dr. Doofenshmirtz has no real scheme. Just to have fun by messing around with Perry. *Second episode to limit Candace to cameo appearances. First is "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are the second set of people to get sick. The first set of people are Candace and Stacy ("Put That Putter Away"). *This is the third Big idea inspired by or involving a video game ("Tree to Get Ready", "Gaming the System"). *This is another episode that uses the gag of someone mistaking a literal statement for a metaphor. The first two times were in "She's the Mayor" and "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)". * This is the second time in the series that the boys make a video game ("Gaming the System"). * This is Johnny's second appearance ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). * This is the second time that Buford is beaten by Isabella ("Got Game?"). * Third episode Isabella is shown wearing pajamas ("I Scream, You Scream", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). * Isabella's sickness may be considered her second indisposition after she had her tonsils removed ("I Scream, You Scream"). * This is the fourth episode that has shown someone's school, Vanessa's school. The first one is Phineas and Ferb's school ("Are You My Mummy?"), the second is Candace and Stacy's elementary school ("Nerds of a Feather"), the third was a lab in Buford's school ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", during the song "Fish Out of Water"). * This is the second time Phineas and Ferb see Perry as a secret agent, but don't realize it's him. The first time was in "Toy to the World", when they thought he was another rejected toy design. * The big-lipped girl appears again as one of the teenagers at the dump ("The Lemonade Stand"). * This is the second time Vanessa kisses someone ("Vanessassary Roughness"). * This is the second time Dr. Doofenshmirtz controls Perry ("Raging Bully"). * Whenever Doofenshmirtz is singing about a platypus controlling him, he is referencing Perry the Platypus, so when a kid mentions his teacher being a panda, it could be referencing Peter the Panda, a fellow agent ("It's About Time!"). * Charlene's car appears again ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). * Second time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea ("Hail Doofania!"). * Third time Dr. Doofenshmirtz is referred to as a pharmacist ("Run Away Runway", "The Ballad of Badbeard"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl, Additional Voices * Allison Janney as Charlene, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Logan Miller as Johnny * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Additional Voices: Danny Jacob, Kimberly Brooks :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References de:Krankheitstag es:Fuga Cerebral pt-br:Controlando Perry Category:B Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher